The sport of archery is among the fastest growing in the world. From established disciplines such as target and filed archery to newer disciplines such as 3-D and ski archery, these diverse and varied disciplines are quickly making archery a favored sport among young and old alike.
To properly participate in archery, one must invest in quality equipment. Even the beginner is recommended to acquire quality equipment. Cheap, poorly constructed bows and arrows result in unreliability, inaccuracy, and the potential to cause injury. However, a good quality bow can easily cost upwards of several hundred dollars. Furthermore, proper maintenance of the bow is necessary to preserve its quality and keep it in good working order.
Thus, archers are constantly conscious of the possibility of damage to their expensive equipment. For example, when participating in 3-D archery, the archer typically walks long distances through a woodland course, shooting at life-size models of animals. While carrying a bow for such long distances is tiring, archers hesitate to set their bow on the ground for fear of causing serious damage to the bow's limbs, cams, strings, and pulleys. Even in the stationary discipline of target archery, archers need to be able to set their bows on the ground to rest without worrying about damaging their equipment. Thus, there is a clear need for a protective device and method that enables an archer to rest themselves while placing their bow on the ground safely and without damage.